Night Lovers
by Southern Nerd
Summary: They turned out to be unexpected lovers, never expecting to grow love and happiness between themselves. HG/SS One Shot P.S. I am horrible at summaries so enjoy the story and send me Reviews :)


Night Lovers ~One Shot ~

Darkness had fallen, over the room the only light coming from the moon as it shown through the window.

Turning onto her side , Hermione looked over at her lover and wonder. Wonder, what would their life have been if they ended up together right after the war ended ? Could they have made it as a couple? Rise against the odds, the hateful words, and the stares of the ones who saw him as a monster. Sighing she ran her fingers into his hair, feeling the softness. Smiling to herself over the thought of never in a million years she would have thought her Hermione Granger well Hermione Weasley would be in bed with enemy. The most hated person next to Voldermort in the world.

"You do realize, I can feel you staring." he mumbled to his lover without even opening his eyes.

"I know, " Hermione, replied back not even caring that she disturbed him from his slumber.

Turing around Severus Snape turned his head towards his lover, the forbidden fruit that he was never supposed to touch. The Angel, that saved him from the darkness of the world and his past.

"You, know Ms. Weasley I should take away points from Gryffindor, for disturbing a professor. " Snape said as he ran his hands into Hermione somewhat tamed curls.

Swinging her leg across her lover, she straddled him. Leaning closer to his face, her hair creating a curtain around their faces.

"I really do not gave a damn Severus, " she whispered as she kissed him. Snape ran his hands up and down her legs as the kiss become more heated between them. He started to run his hands up the length of her body, ending at her face where he slowly pulled their faces apart from one another.

"What time is your idiotic husband supposed to becoming home?" He asked as Hermione started kissing his body starting at his abnormal large nose and started to work her way down , kissing every scar the covered his chest.

"Not until tomorrow night," she whispered back as she flipped her curls all the while keeping eye contact with her lover as moved even lower down his body.

"Hermione …" Severus breath hitched as Hermione nipped him above his belly button. Before moving her head even lower down his body to a part that she could not resist. Throwing back his head onto the pillows as his lover worked her magic with her mouth. Looking down at her he stared into her bright dark brown eyes seeing the love and compassion in them. That was only for him and not her stupid husband Ron Weasley.

"Hermione stop…" Severus cried out softly, as he felt himself coming to the end at any moment if she did not stop. Hermione eyes smiled at her lover all the while as she continued not listening to his warning , but before Severus could cum a soft cry was heard over the baby monitor .

" I'm sorry, love." Hermione said as she made her way up to Severus kissing him on the mouth. The moment gone somewhat , but not entirely .

" No your not , you little minx." He replied back as he moved to sit up against the headboard.

"You're right, I' m not," she said as she walked into the nursery with nothing on.

As Severus waited for Hermione , he thought about how much his life has changed because of one Miss Know – It All . Coming back into the bedroom Hermione laid nine month Amelia into her fathers arms letting him hold the baby as she sat back down onto the bed.

Silence filled the room , the only noise that could be heard was the nursing of Amelia as she started drinking the formula. All Severus could do was stare at the sight of the woman he loved as she fed their baby.

"I love you, Hermione and you Amelia." Severus said softly as he brushed his fingers along his daughter short black hair. Amelia closed her eyes even more giving the illusion of her sleeping as she enjoyed the soft touch of her father's fingertips.

"And you," He whispered to his son that he would not see for another five months in his lovers stomach. His angel in the darkness, his mother of his children and for once in his life Severus was content.

J.K Rolwing owns H. Potter and other characters , they will never be truly mine


End file.
